


Masks

by River_Grace



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Grace/pseuds/River_Grace
Summary: Two slam poems I wrote years ago





	Masks

I wear a mask! You wear a mask! He wears a mask! She wears a mask! They wear a mask!

Why all the masks?

Our masks are made of the clothes we wear

Our masks are made of the products we use

Our masks are made of all the fake smiles

Why all the masks?

Do we wear a mask to be liked by others?

Do we wear mask to feel attractive?

Do we wear a mask to hide how much you're hurting?

Why all the masks?!

All that the masks do is eat at our self-confidence, makes us somebody else.

Look at any picture, from the last fifty years, realize that everyone, even children are wearing masks

Why are there so many fake faces?

\---------------

Though you may not know it, you wear a mask

Everyone wears a mask

Including myself

When you frown the mask smiles

When you cry the mask laughs

Just like everyone else, you wear a mask to fit in

Our masks are made of the clothes we wear, the product we use, the lies we tell

The more we wear our masks the more we lose ourselves

They make us forget

I don't want to forget


End file.
